Underjordens uppror
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Sherlock


Underjordens uppror

Jag gick in genom den grå gallerdörren och vidare till det stora öppna rummet innanför. Det hade gräddvita väggar med gröna kakelplattor på nedre halvan. Man såg resterna av vad som en gång hade varit en välbesökt och känd plats, men som nu fallit i glömska. Men Aldwych, eller Strand som den hette förr, skulle precis som jag, James Moriarty, bli välkänd och uppskattad som aldrig förr. Och plötsligt slapp ett skratt ur munnen på mig, ett sådant som genier skulle få när de hittar lösningen på "P=NP?".

Jag gick vidare ner för trapporna till plattformen och fram till ett skrivbord. Här kunde man beskåda mästerverket. Hela väggarna var fyllda med bilder, texter, nålar och röda trådar. Det var planen som skulle sänka den där klåparen Holmes. Han hade satt käppar i hjulen för mina planer allt för många gånger, alltid med ett självsäkert "Elementary, my dear Watson!". Och folk undrade varför jag verkade galen.

Men där var jag, rakt under Londons gator fast än alla trodde jag var död, och lyssnade på Mozarts Requiem. Aldwych var en rätt så intressant plats egentligen. Den öppnades 1907 som slutstation på en sträcka av Piccadillyline. Från början var det tänkt att linjen skulle fortsätta söderut, men så blev det aldrig. Istället så blev det en ganska onödig slutstation som drogs med få passagerare under hela sin livstid, som varade till 1994. Och den var central i min magnifika plan.

Två veckor senare var det dags. Planen sattes i verket. Jag började gå längs spåret till Holborn. Ironiskt egentligen, att den store Moriarty gick runt klädd i en limegrön reflexväst i en tunnel täckt av decennier med damm. Jag var förvånad över att inte dammet tog kål på mig innan jag kom fram. Till slut kom jag fram till den övergivna plattformen. Här såg det ut som om den fortfarande var använd. Det enda som skvallrade om att den var stängd, var det lilla förrådet som var byggt i ena änden.

Vidare gick jag ut genom en grå branddörr till den använda delen av Holborn. Hela tiden var jag noga med att inte visa ansiktet för kamerorna. Jag ville ju inte att kameraoperatörerna skulle se ett spöke. När jag sedan kom fram till nästa servicedörr gick jag in och kom till en smal gång med ett dånande oljud. Dörrar till ventilationssystem och olika förrådsrum täckte korridorsväggen. Det hade lönat sig att mörda den där reparatören. Hittills hade han gett mig tillgång till en hel del intressanta områden. Han hade hittas vid mordplatsen, efter vad polisen trodde var ett rån som gått fel. Det hade gått helt som planerat.

Efter ytterligare en promenad genom diverse servicegångar och en bit längs spåret så var jag framme. Tusentals personer åkte förbi det här stället varje dag, utan att veta att det existerar. Det var den gamla plattformen för British Museum. Stationen stängdes 1933 och 1989 revs stationsbyggnaden för att ge plats åt en ny kontorsbyggnad. Så numera var stationen bara tillgänglig från spåren. Gångarna var täckta med ett vitt kakel, och här och var kunde man se affischer från andra världskriget. Utan att spendera mer tid åt att beundra historien, så gick jag vidare mot servicegångarna. Här inne fanns det nämligen en gång upp till museet.

Efter att jag hade flyttat en hel del bråte hittade jag till slut dörren. Jag gick igenom den och hamnade på en plats få visste existerade, och än färre besökt. Efter en smärre promenad var jag framme och jag sköt sakta upp dörren. Den kärvade och gav ifrån sig ett oroväckande högt ljud. Jag gick ut ur tunneln och vidare in i arkivet. Det skulle definitivt ha varit enklare att stjäla något här men det gav inte den effekt jag ville. Jag ville att stölden skulle upptäckas. Den skulle beskrivas som djärv, näst intill dumdristig. Så jag gick vidare upp för trapporna och in i den egyptiska salen. Där såg jag vad jag var ute efter. "Faraos Stav" låg där i sin glasmonter, mitt i rummet.

Så jag tog fram mitt ess ur rockärmen, nämligen en diamant och lite häftmassa. Jag satte diamanten i häftmassan och slog till med ficklampan som tidigare tjänat mig väl i tunnlarna. Glasmontern föll ner i miljoner små bitar och ut över golvet. Jag tog upp staven och lade den i min verktygsväska som även den var rekvisita för att gå runt obemärkt. Och rakt över montergolvet skrev jag "Mary Riot" med stora bokstäver. Sedan lade jag ett hårstrå i den blöta sprayfärgen.

Nu gällde det att vara snabb. Jag sprang snabbt tillbaka till den gamla tunneln, och vidare ner i undervärlden. När väl polisen och vakterna var på plats, så var jag långt borta. Jag satt där säker i min egna bunker. En bunker som användes just för att skydda föremål från British Museum. Fas ett i planen var avklarad, och Holmes gick sakta och ovetande mot sitt öde.

Två dagar senare satt jag i St. George the Martyrs kyrka och lyssnade på en organist som övade inför söndagens högmässa. Inte för att jag kan anses vara särskilt religiös och förmodligen skulle hamna i helvetet om det fanns. Om det fanns. Det fanns en helt annan anledning till att jag satt här och därför reste jag på mig och gick ut. Precis som beräknat gick en pojke förbi när jag kom ut, och jag började gå efter honom. När han svängde in vid gränden bredvid kyrkan så ropade jag "Ursäkta, jag tror du tappade den här!" efter honom. Han vände sig om och började gå fram för att se plånboken jag höll i handen. "Det där är int…" var allt han hann säga innan jag hade tryckt trasan med kloroform mot hans ansikte.

"Dags att vakna, törnrosa lilla" sade jag samtidigt som jag slog lätt på pojkens kind. "Var är jag?" frågade pojken sömndrucket. "Du är vid Aldwych, tidigare Strand. En gammal tunnelbanestation som blivit övergiven." förklarade jag vänligt. "Varför är jag här? Vill du ha pengar? Mina föräldrar kan betala, de är rika!" sade pojken härligt panikslaget. "Klart jag vet att dina föräldrar är rika, George, du är ju trots allt en Hamilton. Men jag bryr mig inte om pengar. Du är del i en större plan, en plan som ska visa världen min storhet." sade jag hånfullt. "Va? Men jag lovar de kan..." var allt han hann säga innan jag tröttnade på hans gnäll och slog till honom. Dessa degenerativa människor som tror att pengar är något att ha. Pengar är bara ett verktyg för idioter som vill framstå som lyckade. "Booring!" sade jag och tog tag i staven. Sedan började arbetet som var betydligt mer fysiskt krävande än planerat.

Följande morgon möttes de tidiga pendlarna av en ovanlig syn. De såg en pojke som var helt blåslagen och som hade en guldstav i handen. Armarna låg i kors och ögonen var slutna. Och runt huvudet på honom stod "Mary Riot" skrivet med sprayfärg.

Samma morgon läste jag i tidningen att den berömda faraos stav var stulen. Polisen sade att de inte hade någon som helst aning om hur tjuven lyckats ta sig in och ut ur museet obemärkt. Det stod även en notis om att orden "Mary Riot" skrivits över montern. Dessa ointelligenta varelser kallade poliser och journalister som inte var mer än schackpjäser. De var lyckligt ovetande om att de hjälpte sin älskade Holmes i dennes fall.

En vecka senare var Holmes fall ett faktum. Tidningarna skrev att polisen hade identifierat ett hårstrå vid stölden tillhörande Sherlock Holmes, och att de ser en koppling mellan mordet på George Hamliton och stölden. De skrev även att polisen vädjade till allmänheten om hjälp med tips om var Holmes befann sig. Planen verkar alltså fungera någorlunda väl. Förhoppningen var väl att polisen skulle hinna ta Holmes innan han försvann.

Följande morgon väcktes jag av en gevärsmynning mot min kind. "Res dig sakta med händerna över huvudet!" ropade en av männen. Jag gjorde som jag blev tillsagd, jag var ju trots allt i underläge. Så där stod jag på det smutsiga plattformsgolvet iförd endast underkläder med ett dussin beväpnade män i en cirkel runt mig. "Varför attackerar ni en simpel hemlös som sökt skydd?" frågade jag oskyldigt. "James Moriarty, du är arresterad för grov stöld och mord. Allt som du säger kan användas mot dig i domstol." sade mannen pliktskyldigt och fortsatte sedan "Du är ingen oskyldig hemlös." Sedan fördes jag med handbojor ut ur stationen och vidare till en vit skåpbil.

En bilfärd senare så satt jag i ett kalt förhörsrum med en vägg utav spegelglas. Framför mig fanns ett tomt bord med två stolar, och bredvid mig fanns ytterligare en stol. Den senare var nog avsedd för en eventuell advokat. Dörren öppnades och in kom en polis tillsammans med djävulen. Djävulen i form av Sherlock Holmes.

"Glad att se mig?" frågade Sherlock med en underton av sarkasm. Jag svarade med en tystnad som sade mer än ord. "Vet du vad, du gav mig den bästa ledtråden till att hitta dig. Det genom att sätta mig i en situation där jag behövde gömma mig." sade Sherlock triumferande och fortsatte "Jag fick använda min backup-plan, att bo på den nedlagda stationen Trafalgar Square. Det fungerade uppenbarligen ganska bra, då ingen hittade mig. Och då började jag minnas andra stationer som jag fått reda på när jag letade lämpliga gömställen. Bland annat kom jag ihåg att jag läst om Aldwych. Jag kom även ihåg att jag läst om en riven station kallad British Museum. Och då började jag se ett samband." sade Sherlock började gå fram och tillbaka med handflatorna mot varandra, ungefär som om han bad.

"Den stationen har en myt om sig. En myt om en dörr som leder till British Museum. Lägg ihop det med det faktum att pojken kidnappades vid St. Georges och hittades på Holborn, så kan man se vart det pekar. En nedlagd station som har lagom lång väg till både Holborn och British Museum. Det resulterade i en, nämligen Aldwych. Så jag skickade några vänner i en Urban Exploringgrupp, Guerilla Exploring, för att undersöka saken. Och mycket riktigt så hittade de dig där. Så de tog bilder på dig och dina anteckningar." sade han samtidigt som han lutade sig fram över bordet. "Dessa bilder råkade sedan hamna hos polisen." sade han samtidigt som han reste sig upp och vände sig mot dörren. Men precis innan han kom fram till dörren vände han sig om och sade "Men jag gillade hinten med Mary Riot." Sedan gick han ut ur dörren, och de otaliga långa förhören inleddes. Alla lika fyllda av tristess.


End file.
